The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to time-based purging of a cache having computation of purged items.
In general, a cache may be used to store items for an indefinite period of time, where, the items in cache tend to be fetched faster from the cache than were the items to be computed again. For example, in some implementations of a cache for JAVA, a user programmer may store an item in a cache with an expectation that, when the item is desired to be retrieved, the item might not be in the cache; however, should the item be available, it might be accessed quicker than were it to be re-computed (e.g., read from a network, calculated from a function, and the like).